custom_dead_by_daylight_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flogger
Ability The Flogger lashes out his whip on a survivor in a line, the attack causes the survivor to stumble in pain for a short 3 seconds but the survivor can recover faster by alternating the A and D button (much like when the killer grabs on to you but it takes no where near as long) this A, D alternation can bring the stun down to 1 second if done perfectly. This lash also counts as a hit on a survivor but cannot put them in a downed state. When using whiplash the flogger slows down briefly, (like the animation after hitting a survivor). Missing whip lash causes the flogger to cry out in rage severely slowing his movement for a second. This ability cannot go through walls or terrain. Normal weapon All this time he got hurt by the metal scourge, now he uses the same weapon to continue its story of pain. Story As a boy Vlad Kristoph was a happy child who spent much of his time in the woods behind is home. He enjoyed running and watching the animals. One of his woodland excursions though, came with a price. As he was out back feeding deer he heard a gunshot, striking the deer through the chest the animal fell with a cry and passed. Three hunters made their way to the fallen animal where Vlad stood weeping. The hunters laughed and pushed Vlad to the ground. tying him up and taking him and the deer with them. They took him to a camp deeper into the woods to provide a free source of labor, skinning animals and cutting them up for the hunters food. At first Vlad refused. But not long after the hunters began whipping the boy with their metal scourge did he realize he had no choice to make. Several years past and the boys parents gave up looking for him. Vlad had become a shell of what he once was. What used to be joy that filled his heart was now contempt and hatred, What was the bright and well groomed boy became a tall, man with dark grimy hair that fell over his face as if some sort of twisted mask of human hair. The clean smooth skin had changed, covered his hints of dirt, blood and scars from his multiple lashings. The hunters as they grew older became more bold with their slave, forcing him to do more cruel and demeaning tasks. Until one day Vlad had enough. The hunters had shown Vlad a young fawn that they had caught in a snare. They ordered him to kill it and then skin it for their dinner. As Vlad went to complete his task he saw the last glimpse of hope leave the does eyes as he took the knife to the fawns throat, but before he cut he let out a blood curdling rage filled scream and instead turned on his captors, the hunters quickly took out their scourge trying to whip the man into submission but years of merciless torture with the weapon had dulled his pain to the cruel instrument. He slashed the first hunters throat ripping the scourge from the twitching corpse of the man, He then turned to the other running his hand across the blades of the scourge. He then let the remaining hunter, feel the suffering that Vlad had gone through for the past years. With the weapon that over time was imbued with so much pain and hatred that it had ripped away what little innocence the boy that they captured in that forest had. Map You may think that the Flogger whould have leave the place of his pain, but he's still in the old Antic slave camp. Add-ons * "Longer whip" The range of the whip is increased * "Rusty hooks" The whip has many rusty hooks which cause the survivor the bleed stronger after getting hurt by the whip * "Barb" The stun after getting hit by the ability is longer Category:Killer